Pilchard in a Pickle
Pilchard in a Pickle is the third episode of the first season. Plot Bob is helping Lofty load a set of new pipes for a ditch into Travis' trailer. However, Pilchard is fast asleep inside the last pipe while it is being loaded. Nobody knows this, but Bob thinks all is fine and is ready to get working. Dizzy is wearing her headphones and therefore can't hear Bob, who repeatedly tries to get her attention. Bob forcibly removes Dizzy's headphones and tells her and Scoop that it is time to get to work. Bob, Scoop, Dizzy, Lofty and Travis leave the building yard, still not knowing that Pilchard is in the pipe. At the building yard, Muck and Roley are playing with a ball, while Wendy comes out looking for Pilchard with a bowl of cat food. Wendy asks Muck where Pilchard could have been, and Roley believes she would not have gone too far. While Bob and his companions arrive on the scene, Spud the Scarecrow watches them from afar and starts fooling around. Lofty is a bit worried since they are not far from the field where Spud lives, and suspects he may cause trouble around them. Travis tries to cheer Lofty up, Dizzy tries to encourage him to start working, and Bob reminds them they have a job to do before they set to work. Back at the yard, Wendy is still looking for Pilchard. Muck (correctly) assumes Pilchard may be asleep somewhere, not knowing how worried Wendy appears to be. Roley thinks Wendy does not need to worry since "Pilchard will come back when Pilchard comes back". Wendy looks for her inside the fireplace, only to get her face covered in soot in the process. Meanwhile, the pipe Lofty attempts to drop down just so happens to be the one Pilchard is in. Bob still doesn't notice her when Lofty begins to slip, and attempts to help Lofty put it down safely. Lofty puts the pipe down in time, and Bob tells him he nearly missed the spot for it. Wendy, still looking for Pilchard, realizes she may have gone with Bob, and decides to phone him. Bob is eating a sandwich during his break, and upon hearing his mobile phone, he mistakenly picks up a banana before realizing his real phone is still ringing. Wendy informs Bob of Pilchard's disappearance, and asks him whether or not she happens to be with him, which Bob denies. Wendy hears a meow from Pilchard, thinking she may have awoken Bob from a nap. Bob instead says Lofty, Scoop or Dizzy may have yawned, still not knowing it was indeed Pilchard. He then reassures Wendy that Pilchard will turn up when she is ready. Bob ends the tea break and reminds Lofty that he has a pipe to lay. Lofty is glad not to see Spud in sight. Spud overhears him from behind a bush and proceeds to scare him just as he starts lifting the pipe, with Pilchard still inside. Bob proceeds to scold Spud and tells him he nearly caused an accident. Spud apologizes to Bob and Lofty, and Bob tells him to go scare some birds off of Farmer Pickles' lattices. With Lofty finally being able to lower the pipe steadily, Pilchard gets up and escapes right before the pipe is placed and aligned, and springs right into Scoop's front bucket. After Bob is done, the team head back home with Pilchard inside Scoop's bucket. Bob arrives to see Wendy looking as though she's "found a penny and lost a pound", and she tells him about Pilchard. Scoop opens the lid of his front bucket to reveal Pilchard inside and delight Wendy, who speaks firmly to Bob about the fact he said he did not know where Pilchard was. That night, Wendy tells Bob she had sorted out the bills and will put them in the post box on her way home. Characters *Bob *Wendy *Spud *Pilchard *Bird *Scoop *Muck *Lofty *Roley *Dizzy *Travis *Farmer Pickles (mentioned) *Mrs. Hardiker (mentioned) Trivia * This is the first episode in which a character cries (Wendy). * Lofty is shown to be afraid of Spud in this episode. * This is the first episode to feature Dizzy's headphones. * Pilchard appears to have a different model when the episode starts, but the original model is used in later scenes. Goofs * Lofty was not seen sleeping with the other machines at the end of the episode. * Travis' trailer's rear axle is locked up while he pulls it right after he leaves Bob's yard. * Even though Dizzy went with Bob to the digging site, she was not shown or mentioned to have been mixing cement. Quotes * Bob: Spot on, Travis, now are we all ready? Dizzy? (Spots Dizzy listening to music through headphones) * Bob: Dizzy? Earth calling Dizzy! COME IN, DIZZY! (Removes headphones forcibly) * Dizzy: What? * Bob: Come on, Dizzy, It's time to get to work! And you, Scoop. Home Media Releases * Pets in a Pickle In Other Languages Watch Episode Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Pets In A Pickle Episodes Category:Original Series Category:Scoop Saves the Day Episodes Category:TheOKWhattimeisit Category:Muck Gets Stuck Episodes